Reading Broken Lines
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "In that moment every dream, every fantasy, every dirty little thought that had ever lingered in his mind became reality." This is just about how sometimes situations can be read wrong and how feelings aren't always mutual between lovers.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story (it'll probably be three or four chapters in total) inspired by The Sweet Serenade's song 'Die Young'.

This is just about how sometimes situations can be read wrong- how feelings aren't mutual between lovers. (And how having your heart broken sucks when you think that you've found someone that makes you happy...)

I hope you all like it- please review let me know what you think, if you can relate.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Reading Broken Lines **

**(Prologue) **

The first time they had shared a bed they had both labelled their actions as two different things, they had claimed two different reasons for their being there.

They had both held the definitions close to their hearts- the differences between sex and making love had not been spoken.

And perhaps therein the problems lay.

The night had been as irresistible as the wine as they strolled back to her house- the daze and weightlessness settling in like fog. The touch of her hand as they reached the door said a million and one things. And he knew that he wasn't going to be the one to let this chance go- the one to walk away from all the things he had conjured up in his imagination.

He followed her like a cloud speaking of future storms to her bedroom- he watched her undress like rain fall and offer herself to him.

The sparkle in her dark eyes, the pink flush on her cheeks and her gloss cover lips parted had all been so erotic. It was as if they were in a heat wave in that room. It was like the temperature was getting under their skin, provoking their actions.

In that moment every dream, every fantasy, every dirty little thought that had ever lingered in his mind became reality.

It was real. She was there. She was breathing in his ear, muttering things that he never would have envisaged her saying. And the things they did were more overwhelming than he had ever believed they could be.

But that was only the first time.

If only in that moment they had both realised just what they were doing.

If only in that moment they had both seen what they had created.

And if only they had known how it would all end.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating before- I lost inspiration for a while but I'm back on this.

I hope you all like it- please review let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Reading Broken Lines **

**(Making Love) **

Greg's eyes were focused on Sara as she slept beside him; he never realised just how entranced by her he really was until he had first seen her sleeping. She looked so vulnerable, so peaceful in her unconscious state. She was sprawled out of his bed, her limbs tangled with the covers, her hair in mess of curls on the pillow. She lay perfectly still; unmoving. The only consistent reminder of life was the small raises and falls of her breathing. And as he sat on the edge of the bed looking back at her in that moment Greg didn't care that she was taking up over sixty percent of the space or that she had stolen the covers and decided to claim his pillow as well as her own.

The only thing that mattered to him was that she was happy, that she felt safe, loved and wanted.

It never stopped amazing him how beautiful she was- every time she walked into the room he would feel his breath catching in his chest. Greg wondered if she noticed how he would simply just stop sometimes to watch her while she carried out the smallest tasks because she completely captivated him. He loved the times they cooked dinner together, she would boss him around and eventually shoo him out of the way but he didn't mind, he adored the little frown she wore as she mixed ingredients and watching simmering pots.

He had memorised small things about her; the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, the small smile she would give him when she was pretending that she didn't find him funny and the sound of her laugh when she finally let go.

Greg would think about all of these things as he would lie next to her in those precious moments while she was oblivious to his eyes on her. While Sara was awake she would do whatever she could to stop him looking at her in that way. It made her nervous and edgy to have him watch her like that she claimed.

But since they had embarked on this bizarre and immoral relationship he couldn't help but fall a bit more in love with her with every one of their encounters.

She was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined her to be underneath all of those clothes. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, her pale skin stretching out yearning for his touch, the freckles dusting her arms and chest that she hated just made her more endearing.

Greg had never imagined that he could love her more than he had done the moment that he had first laid eyes on her. But every day there seemed be slightly more affection with which he viewed her. With every day that passed her flaws all seemed to be melting into the background because he honestly didn't care- Sara made him happier than he ever thought he could have been.

Greg remembered the first time they had been together she had nervously watched him as his eyes washed over her naked body, the fear that he might not like what he saw very much evident in her gaze. He had wanted to show her that the faults she saw in herself were inexistent for him. Greg realised that he didn't know how to tell her that she always looked stunning in his eyes. He could recall every gasp, every shiver, and every sigh she had uttered that night.

And it was as they carried out the age old rhythm of joining bodies that first time that it struck him how perfectly they fitted together.

His fingers had tangled in the spaces between hers pinning her arms above her head not that she had resisted him in anyway. The sound of their hearts beating was almost perfectly in synch as they worked towards oblivion. When they'd reached it, his name had sounded faultless on her lips as it lingers in the hot, heavy air.

After all of these years of fantasising he had never imagined that it would so intense.

Their bedroom liaisons had steadily grown to be raunchier as Sara let every frustration out- teaching him to use her in the correct ways. She had taught him all the right moves to make at the right times, the places to drop kisses and the ways to touch her. And without questioning her Greg had followed her instructions watching in awe as the smallest movements of his wrists had her come completely undone.

However erotic the new found comfort they had developed with each other while they were alone skin on skin was, Sara seemed to be the only one who was able to demand what she wanted from him. Greg feared that his protests would end what they had created. But he couldn't deny the increased roughness they used with each other felt dissociative and made their actions feel more illicit.

Greg would watch her as she dressed herself wondering if he would ever be able vocalise his concerns. And finally one day he had shyly asked if they could try something different- if they could make love. The evening had gone so well, they had spent the night just making dinner together and watching trashy televisions in their PJs; they were like any other couple laughing, smiling and talking.

And Greg realised that he didn't want to 'fuck'.

He wanted something more that night- so with a nervous, shaky voice he asked.

Sara's dark eyes had watched him as she slowly let ice-cream melt in her mouth as if she was needed to seriously consider what it was he was asking of her before she answered. Putting the bowl down she had simply just nodded waiting for him to make his move. Greg had offered her his hand and slowly led her to his bedroom.

Like ragdoll Sara left herself to bend and move at his whim, placing herself in his hands in every way possible. Her eyes had gleamed up at him with trust and she couldn't help but give him a small smile as he carefully studied her treating her as if she were delicate. She trembled in his arms as he softly muttered into her ear about how beautiful she was as he took her.

His body pressing hers firmly to the mattress as he moved and stilled in no hurry to end the imperfect peace they had created in that moment. But once they got to the end the ecstasy that flooded their bodies was like nothing they had experienced- it had been mind blowing.

That night they did it. They made love.

But like every other encounter she had snuck out of the door cloaked in darkness barely looking at him and he realised that she would never confuse what they had created for love like he had done.

He knew that it was wrong, that she would try to stay detached when he was pulling her closer but his heart yearned for her more with every moment they were apart. Greg would want to pull her close, let her fall asleep in his arms but that never happened.

At the end of the night she always walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Reading Broken Lines **

**(Sex) **

He looked good.

He looked really good.

Sara couldn't help but notice it.

It was the way his suits seemed to be perfectly fitted to the broadness of his shoulders and how the thin material of his shirts did their best to cover the muscular chest and toned arms beneath it that had first caught her attention.

He still walked with the air of a friendly charmer surrounding him, he still made bad jokes and wore a smile that suggested he was slightly unsure of himself but he was different.

He was less Greg.

And the sexual frustration of her predicament was doing nothing to stop her from secretly watching him as he worked. Sara realised that she didn't know what to call what it was she felt from Greg and she wasn't ready to admit that she desired him.

But one day when he appeared in the locker room having just showered with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist Sara knew exactly what it was she felt for him. Her mind had gotten to the lusty places she had been avoiding without giving her a choice. As she sat pretending to listen to his commentary about the case she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

She imagined what it would be like to run her hands over his slick chest, to taste his skin, to feel his body over hers.

But Sara decided she needed to push those thoughts aside- it wasn't her place to think about him like that- she was married. Her heart and body were supposed to be someone else's. But Sara would find herself restlessly lying in bed staring at the ceiling having woken from a vivid dream about the very man she was trying to forget.

With each night the dreams had become more vivid her subconscious asking her to do something about the tension.

Greg had started to notice the way her eyes would linger on him a bit too long when they spoke. And Sara realised that she could no longer hide it- their feelings for each other had overlapped.

They both wanted it.

So when that night came about where they both had lowered their inhibitions with liquor she realised that was only one way they were going to defuse the tension that had settled between them.

Sara waited until he turned to say goodnight grabbing a handful of his shirt pulling him towards her with the intention of making sure he could not resist her. She'd felt rather wicked earlier that night when she's slipped on the expensive La Perla lingerie- the action itself had said so much- she was going to seduce him.

And being true to her word Sara had done exactly that.

Muttering in his ear, placing her hand firmly on his thigh, meeting his eyes one too many times she had him shifting in his seat before their first course had even arrived. She had chosen the shirt on purpose knowing that when she leant forward it would give him an eyeful of her lace bra. At one point she could have sworn she'd seen him gritting his teeth as he focused on his food not wanting to be inappropriate.

But as the wine settled into his system it was clear that both of them that they were going to cross a line that night.

Sara had pulled him by the hand leading him upstairs where she didn't bother messing around simply just undressing and moving towards him to offer him the reigns of control and when he seized them he made her legs tremble and words spill from her lips she had no control over.

In his eyes a flame ignited, his hands found their place on her waist and he pulled her close, the rest of the evening melted away in a symphony of sighs and moans.

As she surrendered to him she silently reminded herself that this was just about sex, he could make her shudder in his arms, he could have her writhing under him and begging him for more but in the end it would always be just sex. It couldn't become anything more. It wasn't anything more.

His lips devoured hers; his hands tormented her and his touch made her feel things she had only ever read about. The night vanished in the blink of an eye; they were too wrapped up in what they were doing, too consumed by their dance that the hours melted away as quickly as their inhibitions had.

And it was the same every time after that.

Sara found herself not wanting but needing him. She needed to feel his hands on her body, his lips against hers, his body moving in a perfect rhythm against her. When they were together she felt alive. She felt a rush of emotion she had never associated with sex before.

Never had she given into the pure lust that ran through her system.

And now she had Sara didn't think she could go back because being with Greg under the covers made her someone else. But she could see it in Greg's eyes his dedication to their night rituals were beginning fade as he would watch her too much affection.

Affection and love were not what she needed. They were things her husband offered her.

She needed someone to make her feel crazy, to make her scream out obscenities as they took her to a peak that she had never been to before.

Greg would try and pull her closer but with each attempt Sara would distance herself further from him hoping that he would see that what they had was amazing and it didn't need to be complicated. They didn't need to fall in love and break each other's hearts- they could blow each other's minds in bed and leave it at that.

But Greg wouldn't settle for that. Sara could sense it.

It was all about to fall apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reading Broken Lines **

**(Fall Out) **

Greg slept softly beside her and Sara shifted slowly she attempted to do everything she could not to wake him up. She knew the conversation that was coming- and she realised that she wasn't ready to face him and his questions of commitment and honesty.

With guilt running through her mind she began gathering together her clothes hoping not to step on the creaky floor boards beneath them. Sara attempted to recall the last time she had snuck out of a man's bedroom like this and it occurred to her that she hadn't indulged in such behaviour since collage. It had been a long time since she had given into something that fed nothing but lust.

However as she glanced at Greg she wondered when they had let themselves blur the lines of lust and love. Perhaps they had never been blurred perhaps they had both jumped in too quickly not realising that their actions would have dire consequences.

As Sara pulled on her shirt she wondered if she had destroyed everything she had built for something she had always been unsure about.

Greg was her friend, her solace. He was someone she loved, trusted, cared for. But the recent change that had occurred in their relationship seemed to be disregarding everything they had silently promised their friendship would be.

She had never wanted him to be just another body to fill her bed but for some reason it felt as if they had forgotten what it felt like to talk about things- their conversations had been limited to moans and growls under the covers. But it struck Sara in that moment it was never supposed to be like that with Greg- she had never wanted him to be _that_ guy.

He shifted his hazel eyes opening before Sara had a chance to move- he took in the way she was standing awkwardly by the door half of the buttons on her shirt still undone. Greg narrowed his eyes, frowning for a moment before pulling himself up.

"Come back to bed Sara- it's too early to be up" He grumbled rubbing his eyes attempting to ignore the fact that she was attempting to leave him. He knew what she was doing- it was the same thing she always did. Sara would disappear before he woke up and spent the rest of the day pretending they hadn't spent the night together.

"Greg...I can't" Her voice was quiet and even though they were barely standing a few feet away from him. She was confused about what she was about to say to Greg all of emotions mixing like a cocktail in her system leaving her on shaky ground.

"The bed feels empty with you" He gave her a sad smile his eyes wandering to what had become her side.

"Don't..." That one word said so much and it was as if the air had been sucked out of the room as their eyes met.

They both knew that they were about to have the conversation they had both been avoiding for so long.

It was time to finally confront their feelings (or lack thereof).

"Why do you always do this? Why do you always push me away?" Greg couldn't help it he asked the questions that had been on his mind for all of this time. Every time he tried to pull Sara closer she would disregard him and if he was honest with himself he knew that he'd find that he was exhausted.

Sara took a deep breath realising that words she had never imagined herself saying were about to make themselves existent in the atmosphere of Greg's bedroom.

"Greg...I can't give you that picture perfect post card you want to be your life. I'm not that woman. I never was. And I never will be." She snapped. "And you knew it- you knew from the start what this was- who I was"

"I'm sorry I confused you for having a heart" Greg responded finally getting out of bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara's hands were curled into fists at her side and it was clear that she was more than ready for a fight.

"Who is the person that's picked you up every time things have fallen apart? Who is it that's listened to all of your problems and tired to help you through them? Figure it out yourself, Sara" With that Greg moved towards the bedroom door only to find that she had thrown herself in his way.

"You don't get to attack me for this Greg, you knew what this was" She accused.

"Well whoop-te-do I get to be your human sex toy- isn't that great for me" Greg mocked as he realised he was fed up of being used as a tool for Sara to simply just forget how empty her life and her marriage truly were.

"If you were a sex toy- you wouldn't be complaining" Sara shot back.

"I'm sorry... Would you prefer it if I just laid down and stopped talking?" He continued the anger slowly building up.

"Very funny Greg...you're hilarious." She growled. "It's just sex. I don't know what it is you want from me"

"I want you to treat me like a human being and not just some object you can pick up and toss aside when you feel like it." Greg paused all of this coming down to one thing. "I want you to love me like I love you."

"I can't- why can't you understand that. I don't love you..." The words had escaped her lips before she'd had a chance to stop them.

"Fine Sara...I get it but, the next time you're at home crying over something _he's_ done don't come crawling to me because I won't be here to put you back together again." Greg looked defeated. "Go Sara. Walk out of here. I'll fall in love again I'll be happy one day but will it all be worth it for you when you're still stuck waiting for him? Will you look back and be glad you threw away the chance you had to know what it's like to be truly loved?"

"I'm sorry Greg..."

And with those words she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reading Broken Lines **

**(Revenge) **

Greg could feel her heart beat pounding against her chest as he unbuttoned her shirt trailing kisses down her neck. Her gasps leaving her mark in the air as she clung to him as he pushed her roughly against the wall not bothering to check if he'd hurt her or not. He pinned her against the wall as he assaulted her senses with everything he could muster- his body imposing on hers as his lips hit the spots that made her toes curl.

"Greg we shouldn't..." Sara said breathlessly but she showed little signs of stopping him her nails scrapping down his back pulling him closer to her.

"Tell me to stop" He growled as he wrapped her legs around his waist carrying her to the bed teasing her with the option to end all of this before it went too far.

She didn't say a word.

She offered him nothing but a small moan as he bit into the soft skin of her neck, his hands roughly searching her body. He needed her. And she was seemed to be more than willing to give in to his temperament tonight letting him control and manipulate her body into the positions he wanted her in.

Greg could feel all of the anger he had been hiding welling up as he removed the rest of her clothes throwing them aside like useless barriers. In contrast, her hands carefully wound around his shirt, peeling it from his shoulders and drinking in the sight of his bare chest in front of her. Not caring about whether he would mark her skin up as he pinned her wrists down, his knees forcing her legs apart. Hesitation flashed in her eyes as he pressed against her until it melted away into passion and taking his lower lip between her teeth only encouraging him more.

Without warning he pushed into her a scream escaping into the air initially because it hurt but then because of how good he felt. Greg picked up pace as she rocked her hips against him her nails digging into his shoulders as she attempted to keep in control. But he wasn't going to let her.

A part of her wanted to plead for him to stop- tell him never touch her again because it wasn't right that they were doing this- here- on the bed she shared with her husband. She needed him to help her forget. That night Greg had came over with a box of her things to find her in tears from another one of Grissom's thoughtless actions. He had sat with her while she drunk her way almost through a whole bottle of wine leading him upstairs by the hand. She had wanted it.

A whimper escaped her lips as he forcibly moved her to where he wanted her to be. Sara caught his gaze while it burnt across her and Sara realised that perhaps she would never admit it but the way Greg looked at her in that moment frightened her. She could see a glimmer of something she hadn't ever seen before in Greg's eyes- revulsion.

He wanted her to feel just as lost to him and he had done all of those times before. He wanted her to know what it felt like to be used and then tossed aside.

So Greg continued thrusting himself into her as hard as he could forcing her to contort to his whim- her body betraying her as she felt every muscle tighten as she went over the edge. He watched her with some small satisfaction as he realised that he still knew how to make her weak- how to drive her crazy with the smallest movements. That after everything she would still respond to his touch with the same growls and gasps.

As he released himself he found it strange how the anger that he had been feeling in the time they had been apart hadn't disappeared. He could still feel that burning need to hurt her coursing through his veins as she breathlessly buried her face in his chest relying on him to hold her steady as she shivered from the aftershocks reeling from the intensity of her orgasm.

Greg waited until he'd gotten his breath back clambering off her removing her hands from his body absentmindedly. He gathered together his clothes quickly dressing himself while Sara lay exhausted on the bed watching him with a confused gaze.

She attempted to form words but soon realised that there was nothing she could think to say to him in that moment. Greg was doing to her what she had done to him all of those times. He had gotten what he'd wanted and was leaving now as everything else between them was unnecessary.

There were so words of love to be exchanged- they were not going to wrap up in each other's arms lulled to sleep by the sound of their heart beats. This wasn't like that. What they had, what they did didn't mean anything...

At first he refused to meet her eye now taking his time putting his watch back on, straightening his shirt and replacing his tie waiting for her to say something- still no words appeared. Greg then turned to her as if he'd only just thought of what he was going to say in that moment with a strangely empty smile on his lips the hate and anger still burning in his eyes.

"The worst way to love someone is to sit next to them knowing they don't love you back. But I can honestly say not one of those people anymore..." Greg spoke slowly wanting to make sure Sara heard every word he had to say. "...Now we're even"


End file.
